


Volumes From the Library

by Andy_Braginsky, zelda_creator



Series: The Angel Records [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, To undergo edits as the the story is written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Braginsky/pseuds/Andy_Braginsky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_creator/pseuds/zelda_creator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different volumes and facts on our series "The Angel Records".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Volume I: Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We own absolutely nothing. No images are ours unless stated otherwise.

**Hell**

Hell is separated into eight main kingdoms, using the names of the Cardinal directions.

**North**

  * Ruled by: Ivan Braginsky
  * Title: Medved’ Krovi (Bear of Blood), Blood King
  * Symbol: Bear



    * Color(s): Blue, dark red, dark grey
    * Abilities:In the North, the main power demons have is the power over ice and cold, forming weapons by pulling the moisture out of the air.
    * Fun Facts:
      * Likes blondes, and prefers blue eyes.
      * Only allows Katyusha and Natalya to refer to him as just ‘Ivan’.
      * While he is most adept at ice manipulation, Ivan is also quite skilled with shadow manipulation.
      * Can also manipulate the mind, and is VERY good at it. It is like cold glass, like obsidian is coating and spearing through your mind like frost, or an infection.
      * Is 3,546:OLD AF (June) years old.
      * Height: 6’5”
      * Wingspan: 14’0”
      * Wings are: Black, with slight white on the bottom edge. The white looks like frost on Ivan’s wings.
      * Main weapon: A tall staff that looks like a faucet pipe, the bottom has a retractable spear point. Also uses a giant hammer and scythe, often wielding both at the same time.
      * Personal Crest:



**North East**

  * Ruled by: Sweden/Berwald
  * Title: Lejon av Is(Lion of Ice), Cold King/Watcher
  * Symbol: Lion



    * Color(s): Blue, white, cyan, tawny gold
    * Abilities: Ice/Metal
    * Fun Facts:
      * Generally ignores Matthias
      * Not too used to people being kind to him.
      * Used to be one of Matthias’s captains, then ran away.
      * Is 2,166:21 (Youngest of the Kings) (June) years old.
      * Height: 6’3”
      * Wingspan: 13’0”
      * Wings are: Dark blue with cyan on the bottom edge
      * Main weapon: A staff that can turn into a longsword.
      * Personal Crest:



**East**

  * Ruled by: Denmark/Matthias Køhler
  * Title: Ulv af Stål (Wolf of Steel), Carnage King
  * Symbol: Wolf



  * Color(s): Dark Grey, red, white
  * Abilities: Jewel/Metal/Rock
  * Fun Facts:



 

    * Loves to annoy Berwald.
    * Has had intercourse with Berwald. He topped.
    * Is 2,565:25 (June) years old.
    * Height: 6’2”
    * Wingspan: 12’10”
    * Wings are: Black with red on the bottom edge
    * Main weapon: Danish Bearded Axe
    * Personal Crest:



**South East**

  * Ruled by: Portugal/João Henrique Lisboa-Carriedo
  * Title: Cavalo de Ouro (Horse of Gold), Spider King/Manipulator
  * Symbol: Horse



    * Color(s): Blue, green, copper
    * Abilities: Fire/Metal
    * Fun Facts:
      * Toni’s younger brother.
      * Quite proud. Also loves to annoy people, especially Toni.
      * Likes gathering as much information as possible. Very knowledgeable on many different things.
      * Is 2,202:22 (June) years old.
      * Height: 5’11”
      * Wingspan: 12’4”
      * Wings are: A darker green going to copper.
      * Main weapon: Metal snakes he also uses as whips.
      * Personal Crest:



**South**

  * Ruled by: Spain/Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo
  * Title: Toro de Fuego (Bull of Fire), Conqueror King
  * Symbol: Bull



    * Color(s): Red, gold, black
    * Abilities: Fire
    * Fun Facts
      * Is an idiot. Judge.-As Written by Gilbert and João.
      * Smells like Honey-Rum, cinnamon, and smoke.
      * Best at fire manipulation, he’s also pretty good with metal manipulation. He’s currently working on learning shadow manipulation.
      * Is 2,234:25 (Feb) years old
      * Height: 5’10”
      * Wingspan: 12’2”
      * Wings are: A dark brown with a deep red around the edge.
      * Main weapon: Halberd, but also favors a bilbo sword.
      * Personal Crest:



**South West**

  * Ruled by: France/Francis Bonnefoy
  * Title: Renard d'étincelles (Fox of Sparks), Ravager King
  * Symbol: Fox



    * Color(s): Bright red, white, blue, orange
    * Abilities:Fire/Shadows
    * Fun Facts:
      * Enslaved as a child, saved by his mother Dummacos.
      * Is 2,694:26 (July) years old.
      * Height: 5’9”
      * Wingspan: 11’10”
      * Wing colors are: White with a gold edge.
      * Main weapon: An elegant rapier. Will also use a sabre.
      * Personal Crest:



**West**

  * Ruled by:Germany/ Ludwig Beilschmidt
  * Title: Adler der Finsternis (Eagle of Darkness), Dark King
  * Symbol: Eagle



    * Color(s): Black, green
    * Abilities: Shadow
    * Fun Facts:
      * He’s tired of his brother coming over and staying in his castle.
      * Is  2,283:22 (Oct) years old.
      * Height: 6’0”
      * Wingspan: 12’6”
      * Wing colors are: Pale yellow blond, with a darker, grey-blue edge.
      * Main weapon: Luger P08 pistol, maschinenpistole 38. Mostly uses a luftwaffe sword and luftwaffe machete for blades.
      * Personal Crest:  



**North West**

  * Ruled by: Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt
  * Title: Falke von Schatten (Falcon of Shadows), Shadow King
  * Symbol: Falcon



    * Color(s): Black, white
    * Abilities: Shadow/Ice
    * Fun Facts:
      * He likes birds, and knows a lot about them. Don’t judge.
        * No, judge. Do it. - Antonio
      * Can use each type of manipulation, but doesn’t showcase this ability. He’s the worst at fire, and the best with shadow.
      * Used to rule the East Kingdom, but Matthias took over.
      * Is 2,546:25 (Jan) years old
      * Height: 5’11”
      * Wingspan: 12’4”
      * Wings are: White fading to black on bottom edge.
      * Main weapon: Prussian artillery officer sword, will sometimes use two swords at once.  
      * Personal Crest:



**Relations**

  * South = Gets along pretty much with everyone except North (Long rivalry)
  * North = No one likes them
  * East = On pretty good terms with everyone except North, though there are some hard feelings with West. Also has a love/hate relationship with North East, and an odd relationship with North West.
  * West = Generally annoyed with everyone, but on good terms with North West and South West, as well as North East- Otherwise civil with everyone. (Hard feelings with East and North)
  * North East = Similar to West, but is pretty much just civil with everyone. Not on good terms with East.
  * South East = Good terms with everyone except North East and West, who aren’t approving of him - and obviously North
  * South West = Kind of loves everyone, except North.
  * North West = Literally gets along with everyone, except North East (overly irritated at them) and North- long rivalries, don’t get me started. Plus he used to rule East.


  * (So for each demon king, I can see each main cardinal direction having a specialty. North: Cold, South: Fire, East: Metal/jewel/rock manipulation, and West: Shadow. Not that others can't use these abilities and become strong In them, but they mostly use the main power of their kingdom)




	2. Volume II: Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facts on Demons.

**Demons**

Generally are more trouble than they are worth

  * Demon Facts:
    * Demons battle it out for the throne, it isn’t a strict monarchy. If someone doesn’t like how the king is ruling, they can always challenge the king, and see if they survive.
    * Have bat-like wings. Slit pupils, long, thin tails with a usually triangular point at the end. Claws on hands and feet. Fangs. The horns generally look like a goat’s. 
    * Demons mature from ages 200-400. After maturity/about 1,000 years of age, the aging process slows down immensely. Each 10 years becomes about a month.
    * I figure broken bones would heal pretty fast for demons. Longest it would take to heal: About a week or two for severely damaged bones. For the average break, maybe a day or so. It depends on what bone was broken and the health of the demon. Obviously.
    * A demon’s “soul” or “energy” is known as “Aestu”.
    * Demon currency is called “Obis”.
    * Demons have excellent night vision.
    * All demons have cat-like pupils, though some hide this trait.
    * A demon’s tail is very flexible.
    * The most sensitive parts on a demon are at the base of the horn, tail, and inside the base of the wing.
    * The inside of the wing is velvety, but the outside is lightly scaled, like a dragon’s.
    * Demon wings aren’t just flesh colored, they do come in other colors.
    * The hardest power to learn to control is ‘darkness’ if you aren’t born into a dark nation.
    * Fire is generally the easiest manipulation to learn.
    * All demons have a form of telekinesis, and can summon their main weapon from seemingly nowhere.
    * Between the wings and following the spine, Demons’ backs are scaled. Sometimes the scales follow all the way down the backs of the legs and arms, though that is quite rare.
    * Demon horns come in many different shapes. The horns can look like a ram, goat, cow, deer, elk, moose, antelope, etc,. Sometimes a demon has a singular horn like a unicorn, though this is VERY rare.  
    * When a demon becomes king, the horns become gold-tipped.
    * Some demons have their own, special little power. Ex.: Turn into smoke, teleport, set self on fire with no damage, etc.,. 
    * Slavery is legal in Hell.
    * Head slavers are pretty high up in society, and are usually dukes or other types of nobility. 
    * Some demons do frown upon slavery, but it’s not very many. Like . . . .001%. For the most part, demons don’t care. ‘If you’re weak enough to be a slave, you deserve it’ is the typical mentality. 
    * Demons are very casual about sex and violence.
    * Orgies are not uncommon. At all.
    * Nor are fuck buddies.
    * Or having several spouses.
    * It is not uncommon for a powerful demon to have a harem of sorts. Besides a harem, demons might also form a ‘colony’ or a sort of family.
    * Uprisings against the royalty are a commonality. They’re usually small and not powerful. The rebels always aim to challenge the king, wanting to be royalty themselves.
    * Can purr.
    * Demons can deal in souls. On earth, they can make contracts with humans, taking the human’s soul as payment. Sometimes the demon merely keeps the soul for a short while, other times it’s a permanent payment.
    * Many times in a fight, especially in battle, demons go into a ‘bloodlust’, where they go insane and draw as much blood as they can, conquering and ravaging and destroying as much as they can. 
    * When a demon asks for a ‘traditional’ fight, they mean one without weapons. It is frowned upon to bring or use a weapon in one of these fights.
    * Demon fights are quite animalistic, especially when without weapons and blood is drawn. After a fight, it can be awhile before they return to a ‘sane’ or ‘calm’ state of mind.
    * When healing others, demons force the wounded’s body to merely heal faster, exhausting the one being healed because the energy required to heal is expended all at once.
    * Demons are possessive, especially the more powerful ones. What’s theirs is _theirs._
    * The rut: A period of time demons go through where they become more sexually active, dominating, irritable, and generally exhibit far less control over themselves. They become quite territorial, though mostly just have the driving force to _mate_.
    * Demon children are very similar to human children, actually. Though, because of their lack of strength, they can't control certain things. Like their demonic features or whatever power they may have- that which being very weak. (They’re also like kittens. Personality . . mannerisms . . they way they appear . . the trouble they can cause- Pretty much the definition of a kitten.) - Antonio


  * Pregnancy: 
    * PRE-BIRTH: Demon mothers begin making a birthing nest not long after the initial beginning of the pregnancy, searching out for a preferred, defensible, location. The exact location of the nest is kept secret from all, only the demon’s mate possibly knowing the general location of the nest. During the pregnancy, the demon will also do into their full demon form.
    * BIRTHING: During the birth, the demon is usually alone. Female demons have the option of a traditional birth. Male demons have an easier time of with the birth when it is done in a C-section style. In this case, the demon calmly use their claws to cut a long incision down their torso to pull the baby (or babies) out. Due to quick healing, the wound heals extraordinarily fast. The baby, when born, is wrapped in a membrane that is in a sack-like shape around the newborn to protect it. This is immediately cut open.
    * The birthing takes from 1-3 days




	3. Volume III: Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facts on the elusive creatures known as "angels".

**Angels**

Don’t bother trying to understand these creatures. It doesn’t work.

  * Abilities: Wide range of abilities. 
  * Notes Gathered (From Ivan, Antonio, and others):
    * Generally faster than demons
    * More stamina in flying than demons
    * Less agile in flight than demons
    * When the wings are wet, the angel has difficulty flying.
    * Angels build nests, made from feathers, blankets, pillows, and other soft fabrics. They are also quite protective of them.
    * Angels have an oil gland on their wings that is very easily stimulated. It is quite sensitive to touch.
    * As a general rule, the wings are very sensitive, the inside more so than the outside. Other locations of sensitivity are the glands and the base of the wing.
    * Primaries, when plucked, take about a year to grow back. The sensation of having a primary plucked is a bit less than having a nail pulled out.
    * If someone grabs a primary feather, especially the ones on the tip, the angel will freeze to avoid losing the feather. 
    * Angel feathers, when the angel becomes afraid/angry become sharp. The top/outside feathers become sharp, while the inside feathers stay soft. Kind of like armor. The feather becomes as strong as a higher-density glass. To get the feathers to soften: Angel oil from the gland at the top of the vings. The sensation of the gland being touched distracts the angel from his fear, and the new oil softens the feathers
    * (Old notes:)
      * Anyways, with the angels, I actually even just meant appearance-wise.  Sure, demons have seen angels before, but up close and personal, and seeing an angel's wings in their full glory . . . is considered a sight to behold by all. And to keep an angel captive? Also pretty unheard of.
      * (The concept that led to glowing primaries: ) Yeah, I've always thought that angel wings would have an aspect about them that would be considered otherworldly. Shimmery or a slight gold/silver sheen to the white part of the wings.
      * Young angels’ wings shine near-constant.
    * Angels molt every other year, for about a month. The molting period is kind of like pms for angels. Slightly. Y'know, wild hormones. Also, the wings itch.
    * Angels have a “true” form that is massive in size and has multiple heads that is in the form of different animals. This form is difficult to achieve, even within Heaven. It is like releasing the Hoover Dam, only to dam it again. 
    * Angels also have a secondary form known as “lumen”. In this form, the angel appears to be made of light.
    * The feathers can glow. Most noticeable at the tips, they can become as bright as the moon and stars, though the glow is most similar to candlelight. The intensity of the glow is determined by emotion and if the angel focuses on intensifying or lessening the glow.
    * Through a concoction of different liquids, a cut angel feather can be made to glow with an oil. Oil- Sap mixture from: Ebony, Cyprus, Palm, and Olive trees, water, wine, wing oil. These products are in abundance in Heaven.
    * Angels (or at least some of them) seem to have a sort of magnetism that draws animals to them, to the point deer will let the angel ride upon them and birds will nest in the angel’s hair.
    * Angels seem to have slight nature powers, being able to make plants grow at a more rapid rate with just a touch.
    * Angels can “sing” houses into shape with trees and other plants, making the tree bend into the shape of a house while retaining the fact that it is still a tree.


    * An angel’s “soul”, or equivalent to, is called Grace.
    * An angel can use its Grace to connect with other life energies to promote healing, in self and others. They can also use Grace to communicate with nature.
    * Angels are capable of pulling another’s mind into their own and showing that being the angel’s experiences, thoughts, and feelings.
    * Every young angel starts out by guarding the Garden of Eden.
    * There are different types of angels. The types so far:
      * Musica (Music)
      * Ventus (Wind)
      * Magicae (Magic)
      * Bellator (Warrior)
      * Somnium (Dream)
      * Cherub
      * Cupid
      * Archangel


    * Archangels are made, not born.
    * Angel Song is an ability all angels have that they must learn to use over their lifetime. It has been known to wound people and control huge crowds. The downside is that it takes a lot of energy to control and maintain.
    * Giving a feather to someone is kind of big thing. Angels mostly keep their feathers.
    * Angels don’t eat much.
    * Wings are normally groomed once a week.
    * “Angels mature at 600-800 years. Because when an angel is born, we . . . how to explain it . . . we see the world. We see the entirety of it's history, and many of it's possible futures. We are . . . part of the world. And . . . we also just naturally take slower. Angels, when we are born . . . we are transformed into the forces of nature, yet we are still in heaven at the same time.” 
    * Nature generally has a calming effect on angels.
    * Heal at about the same rate as demons.
    * Typically fast learners when it comes to fighting.
    * Always have white primaries.
    * Angels can “claim” an area and make it their “territory” by infusing their Grace into the land. The angel then has a general sense on who and what is in his territory, how many, and how powerful. To angel’s, it is a clear warning sign of ‘get out and stay out’, unless the angel of the territory gives the visitor permission. Part of claiming the territory, the angel is essentially saying it will defend all in its borders, the animals, and people it considers under its protection.
    * Once an angel has claimed territory, they then can only leave it for a month. If they are bound to someone and leave, they can leave their home for about seven months.
    * If an angel wants to leave their territory permanently, they must sever the tie they had to the land, and the Grace they placed there.
    * Expanding territory, the angel weaves more of their Grace into the land, while also pulling the Grace from the previously established territory outwards.
    * Angels don't like other angels in their territory without an invite.
    * Angels also don't like being dragged into other angel's territories. They need to have that angel's permission unless it is absolutely dire.
    * Putting a claim mark on someone is basically the same as marriage.
    * Can purr.
    * Ways to share Grace: Okay, there are several ways to take Grace/souls. The easiest way is to kiss the person and use your soul/energy/whatevs to pull his grace out. You can also use some enchantments to make sure that you’re the one bottling other's Grace and not the other way around. To the person whose soul/Grace is being taken, it's like fish hooks. 
    * A group/family of angels is called a flock.
    * The larger the wingspan/the prettier the colors of the wings, the more attractive.
    * A familial thing for a flock or mated pair to do is to go through the nest, changing and improving it.


  * Pregnancy:
    * Can also become pregnant, but it is not like a human woman’s pregnancy. Instead, the the angel must want to become pregnant, and share his/her Grace with his/her partner. Taking the partner’s energy into himself/herself, the two energies combine into one. The angel might gain a tiny pregnant belly, about the size of a 6-month pregnant human mother, but it won’t usually be huge. Strange cravings may also occur, and mood swings.
    * The angelic equivalent to a womb is the ‘cor animam’, or ‘heart soul’. It is a chamber within an Angel’s Grace that allows for two or more energies to come together and combine to make one being. During the angelic breeding season, it opens up, allowing for the easiest transferal of one angel to another. The “fetus” is known as “luxovi”.
    * As a child, angels aren't exactly the most . . . corporeal. We're more like light in a vaguely angelic shape. And sometimes, the child doesn't resemble the parents at all. The child is truly an individual. - Roderich
    * PRE-BIRTH: Before the birth, the angel will spend over the course of its pregnancy building the birthing nest. This is by no means a traditional or permanent nest for angels, as it is made entirely out of light. The angel will enchant the nest and surrounding area to hide the nest, making it appear as though nothing is there. The mother will allow their mate to know the general area of the nest, but not the exact location. The mother will allow no one in or near the nest until possibly during the birth/after it. As the end of the pregnancy approaches, the key sign is that the mother will start _literally_ glowing. This is letting the angel know that the body is preparing to go into its lumen form for birthing.
    * BIRTHING PROCESS: When angels give birth, the body becomes far less corporeal. Instead, the mother becomes/shifts into their energy form, or “lumen” form. This form looks to be made entirely out of light in a vaguely angelic shape. From there, the mother pulls out the luxovi -baby- from within them carefully. This is of course very taxing for the mother, so it is not uncommon to have their angelic mate or another angel they trust to assist them in the birth. This secondary angel will also take on their lumen form for ease of delivery.
    * The birthing takes 4-5 days, if not longer.




	4. Volume IV: Side Notes

**Other Stuff/Notes**

  * NOTE: A Guide on How to Use a Tracer: *Think about and focus on the person or object you placed the tracer on. Then through that concentration, you should get a distinct feeling of where that person is in relation to you. Depending on the strength of the tracer, one might even be able to tell how fast the person they are tracking is going. Perhaps even the emotional state of the person if it is of the stronger variety of tracer. i.e., see page ### for 'Bonds'
  * NOTE: Roderich is JUST under 5’7”, and Antonio is about 5’10”, a LITTLE over.
  * NOTE: Complimenting someone's grace is a kind of a big deal. It is a very high honor for someone to say your grace is beautiful. Because an angel's grace is their soul, power, and the individual at their purest
  * *Suddenly, a bangle on Toni's wrist warms, letting him know a communication has just been sent through. In flowing script across the metal, words form. NOTE: How to send a message- Just rub and think your message on the bangle
  * In heaven, it's . . . like a garden forest. A forest of light, storms, and energy.-Roderich
  * Bit of a side note, but I thought of a way to explain the dresses. Toni is, of course, planning on his angel staying long-term, so of course his angel needs some clothes. So he gets the demon Kiku to go clothes shopping, the only order he gave Kiku about the clothes was: "Buy some cute things for my angel. Anything that you see that seems adorable to you, buy it. Therefore, the dresses. Antonio had a slight nosebleed upon seeing only a couple of the dresses Kiku had bought and showed Antonio to make sure that the clothes Kiku had picked up were acceptable. 
  * Romulus (Rome) once ruled all of the underworld, but disappeared one day. The once sprawling metropolis he ruled is now in ruins, and the capitals of the new kingdoms are circled around the old capital.




	5. Volume V: The Angel Hunts

**The Angel Records**

In the first angel hunt, twelve  (12) were captured. By the end of the hunts, a span of one-hundred and fifty years (150), thirty (30) had been taken. When the first angel was captured, it was by one of the demon lords. According to him, he had been causing chaos on Earth, when he had quietly passed by a stream. In the stream, he had found the angel bathing. So taken by its beauty and the opportunity presented, the demon lord captured the angel, taking it to his castle, where it remains to this day.

 

Angels Caught:

 

 

THE OLD RECORDS ARE CURRENTLY UNDERGOING REPAIR. PLEASE CHECK LATER.

 

New Record of the Angels Caught:

Roderich Edelstein

Type: Musica Angel

Height: 5’7”

Hair Color: Brunette

Eye Color: Violet

Wings: Brown, violet, white

Owned By: South King Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo

Mark Location: Right upper hip 


End file.
